


Nabi

by teayong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bunny Hybrid Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Hybrid AU, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, but quite literally, idk what else to tag, master johnny, maybe there’s a bit of an age difference ???, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teayong/pseuds/teayong
Summary: The bunny wants to go outside but the world is too dangerous for him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Nabi

Doyoung is a bunny hybrid. In this universe, bunny hybrids are rare. Doyoung hasn’t seen or met another bunny hybrid in his life time. Sometimes he thinks he’s weird because all the other hybrids he’s seen are the usual cats and dogs. He’s never really met another hybrid. Bunny hybrids are so rare to the point where Doyoung isn’t allowed to leave the mansion.

He’s been told many times by his master, Johnny, that the outside world is an extremely dangerous place for a bunny hybrid like him. He’s been told stories of how bunnies like him have been sold off as slaves and have faced other cruel fates. Doyoung believed he was safe in the hands of Johnny. It was like he was immune from any form of danger. His master let him roam freely inside the mansion. He wasn’t tied down or forced into any acts of sexual favours. There were days where he had the entire mansion to himself because his master was out of town. Clearly his master trusted him. 

But sometimes Doyoung felt like something was missing in his heart. Whenever he looked outside of his bedroom window, he would see other cat and dog hybrids play with each other. He wanted to be a part of that, to be able to roll around in the patches of grass, to have a great laugh and share memories with other hybrids but he wasn’t allowed to leave his home. He had to obey his master’s wishes because his master knew best... right? 

Doyoung never questioned his master. Johnny provided him with all the basic needs. Sometimes Johnny would go out of his way and spoil him with materialistic items others dream of owning. Doyoung appreciated everything Johnny did for him, including the little scratches behind his ears because he loved them so much. No one was allowed to touch him except for his master. Not even the other servants around the mansion were allowed to touch him. Sometimes, he felt lonely within the walls of the mansion. 

One day Doyoung sat by his bedroom window, watching the other hybrids play together outside. He watched them as they chased the fluttering butterfly around. He pressed his hands against the window, eyes tracking the butterfly’s movement. But it all stopped when one of the dog hybrids accidentally squished the butterfly between their hands. Indeed the outside world was a dangerous place.

The next day he found himself in his master’s library, reading books about nature and the outside world. Before his master took him in, he didn’t know how to read or write. His master taught him how to read and write in his spare time and he was thankful for that. Doyoung was so focused on reading he didn’t notice his master watching him from the doorway.

“What are you reading?” His master asked. Doyoung almost dropped the book he was reading, surprised to see and hear that his master was at home at this time of the day. “Careful darling, we don’t want you getting hurt do we now?”

Doyoung shook his head and showed his master the book he was reading. “Butterflies, I saw one the other day when I was looking outside.” The bunny hybrid pointed to the butterfly he saw. “It was beautiful but I saw someone squish it between their hands...” Doyoung pouted, ears drooping. 

“I’m sorry you had to witness that.” Johnny said as he sat down beside his bunny. “Even something so beautiful and harmless can be killed in the hands of humanity. The outside world is truly dangerous. You will always be safe and out of harm’s way within these walls,” Johnny pulled the bunny onto his lap, wrapping his hands around him before giving him the ear scratches he loved so much.

Doyoung sunk into his master’s warm embrace, unconsciously wagging his tail at the sensation. Johnny started to rub the palm of his hands along the bunny’s back, “you’re always such a good boy for me. You’re the best bunny in the world. My pride and joy.” Doyoung found himself slumping into a deep sleep because of his master’s velvety voice. 

The next morning he woke up in his master’s bedroom but his master wasn’t beside him. Mornings like this were common, Doyoung waking up in his master’s room and etc. He had his own room but he didn’t like to fall asleep alone. He liked sleeping in his master’s room if he was at home or wanted to be comforted by his scent. There were some mornings where he’d even wake up to his master’s embrace but those mornings were rare. His master was always out of the house during the day but he always tried to make sure he was back by dinner. 

A few days later the bunny sat on his bed, eyes wandering straight to the window. He was always fascinated by the outside world. He wondered if one day his master would let him outside, even if it was to play on the mansion’s courtyard. He never really questioned his master before because he kept telling him that the world outside was cruel.

His train of thoughts snapped when a blue morpho butterfly landed on his window. Doyoung excitedly hopped over to the window, however he was too fast and knocked his forehead against the window. Moments later, the butterfly flew away, leaving him moping and a bruise on his forehead.

When his master came home, Doyoung spent the rest of the night trying to cover his forehead. However his master caught on quickly that he was hiding something.  
“What happened?” His master asked almost disappointingly.

“Nothing,” the bunny hybrid tried to dismiss the injury on his forehead.

“Show me.” Johnny commanded. 

Doyoung was weak when it came to his master’s words. He slowly pulled his bangs back to show the prominent bruise on his forehead. “Master, it hurts...” 

Johnny could only sigh. “Even the most harmless creature in the world can hurt my precious bunny.” Tears began to leak out of the corner of the bunny’s eyes. Doyoung felt vulnerable whenever his master scolded him because it was rare. He was always a good boy, obeying and listening to his master very well. “This is why I don’t let you outside. Anything is prone to hurt you.”

“Master, I’m sorry...” Doyoung apologised while looking down. “I won’t do it again.”

“Good. I don’t want you hurting yourself again. You’re too precious to taint bun.” Johnny said while wiping the tears away from the corner of the bunny’s eyes. “Come to bed with me, I’ll put some ointment on your forehead.” His master placed his hand out. Doyoung grabbed onto his hand as he led them to his bedroom where he spent the rest of the night with the one man he blindly trusted.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on my way to the airport a year ago so lol hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
